


Date Night

by chillychillywilly



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, headcanon that toonz cant cook for shit, idk - Freeform, idk why, its happy, please accept my offering of vantoonz, two gays go out to eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillychillywilly/pseuds/chillychillywilly
Summary: Evan had been dressed and ready for twenty minutes now. He's been sitting on the couch, scrolling through Twitter, waiting for Luke to get dressed.Luke, on the other hand, just really wanted to find his shirt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and I was in dire need of vantoonz. Can you guys tell I still don't know how to write endings?

“Evan? Evan, honey, where's my damn shirt?”

Evan looks up from his phone, glances around the room, then shrugs. “I don't know, I don't do the laundry.” 

“Well then how the hell we supposed to go out to dinner if I ain't wearin’ a shirt?!” Luke stomps past Evan and into the hallway, probably off to check the laundry basket still sitting on top of the washing machine. 

Evan can't help but shrug again, a smile tugging at his lips. “I mean… I wouldn't mind having you go shirtless. Do you need a shirt?” 

“Yes! Public decency is a thing, you pervert! They're not gonna serve me if I'm shirtless, and I want some damn french fries!” Luke comes back into the living room, giving Evan an accusing look. “Did you hide my shirt?” 

“No,” Evan laughs. “Why would I hide the one shirt from you?” 

“Because you hate me,” Luke says, putting a hand over his chest. “My own boyfriend hates me and wants me to be sad. What an ass he is.” 

“Well, can't you just wear a different shirt? I doubt you have to wear that one shirt today, right?” Evan gives Luke a hopeful look and smiles as sweetly as he possibly can. 

Luke folds his arms and shakes his head. “No. I can't. I gotta look good for our date,” he argues. “And I ain't gonna look good if I don't wear that shirt.” 

Evan rolls his eyes, holding back a laugh. “But you're already the better looking one between us, what more do you need? If anything, I'm the one who needs to look good. ” 

“Nonsense! Evan, you are fucking beautiful and you have no reason to be any prettier. Stop being so damn hot all the time, it's gonna kill me.” Luke begins to walk off, still in search of his shirt. 

Evan rolls his eyes, watching as Luke walks back into the bedroom. He would be lying if he said he didn't watch Luke's ass as he left. Any part of Luke was worth staring at, in his opinion. 

Some twenty minutes later, Luke has found his shirt and they've finally arrived at the restaurant. The waitress lead them both to a cute little booth in the corner, where they both sit down across from each other with a grin. 

“You know what's good on the menu?” Luke looks up at Evan curiously, setting his menu down on the table. 

Evan scans the menu over, then shrugs. “I don't know. I've never been here before. They have steak, and pasta too. I think I'm ordering the chicken though. Chicken sounds good right now.” 

“Huh. I guess I'll just get the steak then. You can't mess up a steak, right?” 

Evan grins, about to make a grim reminder of Luke's cooking adventures. But sadly, Luke cuts him off with a stern, defeated “don't answer that.”

He just laughs happily and takes a sip of his drink. “What? I wasn't gonna say anything. Why so defensive, Luke?” 

Luke narrows his eyes. “Don't you play innocent with me, Evan. I know what was going through your mind there. Can't hide everything behind your pretty smiles, y’hear me?” 

Evan nods, and the conversation is momentarily forgotten about as the waitress returns to take their orders. They sit in a comfortable silence for a few moments, Evan happily drinking his soda while Luke checks his phone. 

It was all good until Evan decides that he just has to have the last word in this case. 

“I've never seen a fire department look so scared,” Evan says quietly, just loud enough for Luke to hear. He snickers at the hurt look Luke gives him. “It's okay. I still love you, even if you can't cook as good as me. You make amazing cookies, though.” 

“I'm hurt. You know that, Evan? My feelings are hurt. I'm sad now.” Luke chuckles quietly, still giving Evan a sad face. “You betrayed me and my cooking skills.” 

“Well, you're good at other stuff. Like aiming, and baking, and taking care of the cats,” Evan says thoughtfully, watching Luke begin to drink his lemonade. “And you're pretty good in bed, too, honestly,” he adds with a grin. 

Luke begins to choke on his drink, making Evan panic slightly. “Wait! No, dammit, Luke, don't fucking die on me right now! Who's gonna pay for this?!” 

Luke suddenly gasps for air, seeming to have recovered from his incident. “Fuck you, I'll die whenever I damn want!” 

“Okay, but are you really gonna die here? To a cup of lemonade?” Evan quietly slides some napkins over to Luke in an attempt to help. 

“You're right. I can't die now, who else would be there to love you the way I do?” Luke winks playfully at Evan, quietly wiping some spilled lemonade off of the table. 

“I don't know. I thought you would love me forever. Isn't that why we're married?” He gives a thoughtful hum to himself after his question, only to freeze up as he realizes something. “Wait. We're not married yet.” 

Luke chuckles warmly, smiling fondly down at Evan. “No, not yet. Soon, though. And it's gonna be a beautiful wedding for my beautiful husband, alright?” 

“Yeah. It'll be beautiful,” Evan agrees happily. 

The two look at each other for a moment, before beginning to laugh. They both knew the harsh truth of their situation. Neither of them knew how to plan a wedding. 

Yes, it was going to be a beautiful wedding. A very, very beautiful wedding that hopefully isn't a big disaster.


End file.
